1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp tube, and more particularly to an LED lamp tube having heat dissipating holes.
2. Description of Prior Art
As light emitting diode (LED) comes with the features of low power consumption, power saving, long life, small size and quick response, LED lamps gradually substitute traditional light bulbs and become extensively used in various light emitting devices.
With reference to FIG. 1 for the structure of an LED applied in a general lamp tube, a light transmitting tube 10a includes a circuit board 20a, and the circuit board 20a includes a plurality of LED lamps 30a installed thereon, and a conductive bushing 40a is sheathed separately onto both ends of the light transmitting tube 10a, and the conductive bushing 40a includes an electric conducting terminal 401a, and the LED lamp tube is mounted onto a lamp holder by the electric conducting terminals 401a on both sides for electrically conducting a power source to the LED lamp 30a and emitting light. Since the heat produced by the LED lamp 30a is accumulated in the light transmitting tube 10a, the temperature inside the tube will becomes too high, and the high temperature will adversely affect the light emitting efficiency of the LED or even shorten the life of the LED, therefore the conventional LED lamp tube usually comes with a heat dissipating hole 101a disposed separately on distal surfaces of the two conductive bushings 40a for dissipating the heat in the light transmitting tube 10a through the heat dissipating hole 101a on the lateral sides of the conductive bushing 40a. In the foregoing structure with the heat dissipating holes 101a disposed on the lateral sides of the conductive bushing 40a, the direction of the rising heated air must be changed before the heat can be dissipated from the heat dissipating holes 101a on the lateral sides, and such arrangement is not advantageous for dissipating the hot air from the light transmitting tube 10a to the outside quickly. As a result, the heat dissipating efficiency is poor; a large quantity of heat produced by the LED lamp cannot be dissipated effectively and timely; the life of the LED lamp is shortened; and the maintenance and application costs are increased. Obviously, the prior art cannot meet actual requirements.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an LED lamp tube heat dissipating structure in accordance with the present invention.